Justine Pelmelay
Anneke Wilma (Justine) Pelmelay ( Leiden , September 24 1958 ) is a Dutch singer . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 The early years **1.2 Eurovision **1.3 Follow-up (1990-present) **1.4 Personal life *2 Singles *3 Albums *4 Contributions to various albums *5 Trivia Biography [ edit ] The early years [ edit ] Justine Pelmelay was as Anneke Pelmelay born to a mother from Java and a father from Ambon . The stage name Justine is the name of her grandmother. Pelmelay comes from a musical family. Her four brothers - Joe, William, Frits and John - and sister Elleke play any instrument. Her sister Elleke, niece Diana Pelmelay and Justine daughter Naomi are part of The Real Girls Motown. Also Pelmelay cousin Julya Lo'ko , Simone Pormes and Eefie Workala. From the mid-80s Pelmelay sings in various Dutch groups, such as the Pasadena Dream Band , Swinging Soul Machine and The Jody Singers . She also performed for many artists, the backing vocals on their single or albums. Her voice is heard by Gerard Joling , Jerney Kaagman , G'Race , but also with Catapult and Rosa King and the rock band Humphrey Heerink.Pelmelay sang many commercials. The best known at that time was advertising ' Center Parcs 'and AEG. Eurovision [ edit ] In 1988 she was in the backing vocals on the occurrence of Gerard Joling the Eurovision Song Contest . A year later, she was allowed to represent themselves in the Netherlands songs festival, namely with the song "Stay as you are" . Expectations were high: the day before the contest, she was in a tie for first place with the British bookmakers. However, an impure note during the show made sure Pelmelay only finished fifteenth. In that year, the former Yugoslavia and won the afterparty Pelmelay sang with Celine Dion and some other Eurovision participants. Continued (1990-present) [ edit ] In the 90 Pelmelay formed together with the Dutch-Indonesian TV chef Lonny Gerungan duo Justine & Marlon . They brought a lot of success with three CD albums with Indian songs and thus made for a revival of the Evergreens from our colonial past. The CD albums took each one listed in the Top 20 album. In the years that followed Pelmelay also made a few singles, including "The Man I Love" , "Hold Me" , "A friend will not let you down" and "Perhaps Love" , a duet with John Denver . In 2005 Pelmelay attempted to re-visit the Netherlands for Eurovision to go. For this, she participated in one of the preliminary rounds of the National Song Contest with the song "What you see is what you get" . That same year she took the Dutch Diva's the place of Sandra Reemer , but held here in 2006 to get back on it to go solo. In April 2006 Pelmelay took a new solo single with the title "Nothing's Gonna Shut Me Up" . The song was written by Paul Mayer and Marco Dirne and was released by publisher Going Beyond Publishing . In February and March 2007 Pelmelay was back in the limelight in the Theatershow "The Soul of Motown." The closure of this show was at the RAI in Amsterdam with the cooperation of The Three Degrees , The Supremes and Jocelyn Brown . Seen in her struggle with her overweight was also the Outs with Stars on SBS 6 . The singer was more than thirteen pounds. The weight loss and many conversations with her coach Hein Vergeer showed Pelmelay realize that things could be different. In 2007 Pelmelay gave a gala to celebrate the charity 'Cystic fibrosis', she took one hundred thousand euros with its action in 2008 and has been an ambassador for the NCFS (Dutch Cystic Fibrosis Foundation). [1] In 2010 Pelmelay came out with the single "World Without Love Rain and Beyond" , both pieces written by Peter Groenendijk. In 2011 Pelmelay came out with a new single "I'll never let you go" , written by Edwin Schimscheimer and Bert Meulendijk. She is / was this single to regularly see and hear on TV and radio including at KoffieMAX , Sterren.nl and Worldwide . In 2012, her new album is expected that three songs are written by Pelmelay and her life partner Ronald van Driel. Personal life [ edit ] Pelmelay has been married twice. She lives in Zwijndrecht and has three children: a daughter and twins (a son and a daughter). End of 2012 it was announced that Pelmelay suffering from a serious bone marrow disease. [2] Singles [ edit ] *1987 people Smiley / Smiley people (instrumental) Touchdown 221 069 ( Pasadena Dream Band ) *1989 Stay as you are / Stay the way you are CNR Records 145489-7 (as Justine) *1990 The man I love / Just CNR Records 142387-7 (as Justine) *1991 Hold me / We've got tonight CNR Records 142428-7 (as Justine) *1995 Why are you crying yet, Nona Maris? / Sarinah VNC 55 1553-2 ( Justine & Marlon ) *1995 E Tanase / Oleh SiOH VNC 55 1564-2 ( Justine & Marlon ) *1996 A friend will not let you down / My best friend ABCD 30002-3 *1996 Perhaps love (Love is ...) / Just married ABCD 30007-3 ( Perhaps love : John Denver & Justine Pelmelay ) *1997 The last time / last time (karaoke version) ABCD 30076-3 *2001 All I want / All I want (karaoke version) JPQ Records 5523762 *2001 I believe in you / I believe in you (karaoke version) JPQ Records 5524492 *2005 Just one kiss / Just one kiss (instrumental) SPL SPL-200-Records 5-05 ( Dutch Divas ) *2006 Nothing's gonna shut me up (radio edit) / Nothing's gonna shut me up (instrumental) SPL SPL-200-Records 6-08 *2010 "World Without Love" Music JPQ *2011 I'll never let you go (as Justine) *2012 Time stood still (following the disaster she experienced) Albums [ edit ] *1992 Christmas album Blokker BV LPBL 1001 *1993 The wedding album Pink Records 270 771 *1995 Rame rame with Justine & Marlon VNC 55 1042-2 ( Justine & Marlon ) *1995 Songs of longing VNC 55 1050-2 ( Justine & Marlon ) *1995 Christmas in the emerald belt VNC 55 1053-2 (with Marlon , Wieteke of Dort , Rudy Dalm , Andres and Chris Latul ) Contributions to various albums [ edit ] *1994 Hold me (duet with Eric Beekes on Eric's CD Once there comes a day ) Koch International 323 248 F1 *1997 Can not help lovin 'that man of mine (on the CD The greatest musical hits of the century ) Sony Music Media 488270-2) *1997 The first Noel (on CD Appelsientje Christmas concert ) Eddy Ouwens Special Products EOP95299-2 Trivia [ edit ] *Pelmelay was one of the passengers of the cruise ship Costa Concordia , which in January 2012 that crashed off the coast of Tuscany, but she remained unharmed. [3] *On Sunday, September 23, 2012 is Pelmelay interviewed about her experience on the cruise ship by Jan van den Bosch in the TV program Hour of Power that Sunday morning at 8 and 9 am seen on RTL 5. Category:1958 births Category:Women's music